Child's Play Reborn
by Heather Hitsman
Summary: No one would have suspected that someone as evil as The Lakeshore Strangler would have someone that he loves for and would do anything for. Sally is the one person in the world that Chucky would kill for. This the story of the love between an uncle and his niece and how far Charles Lee Ray will go to make sure that she is always safe.
1. Chapter 1: Sally and Uncle Charlie

CHILD'S PLAY

REBORN

Chapter 1:

Sally and Uncle Charlie

Part 1

_My Life was brightened on October, 29, 1983. That was the day of my niece, Sally's, birth. Though, I didn't know her until she was a year old. That was the happiest day of my life. She was my little angel. I knew we would always be together._

_I watched her grow in to a beautiful little girl. When she was 2, Mary, her mother died. It was a very sad time for the both of us. But it surprisingly wasn't so sad for the person it should have mattered to most; my fucking idiot brother went and got married to the dirtiest __**SLUT**__ I've ever met. He was cheating on Mary with __**HER **__before she died__! This new wife was a __**BITCH, **__especially when it came to Sal. She treated Sal like she wasn't even there._

_When Sal turned, 4 she started to stand up for herself, the __**BITCH**__ never did anything about it. Until one night when I went over to visit Sal, I heard screaming from inside the house! I ran to the window. It was the__** BITCH**__, she was yelling at Sal. Sal yelled back. Then that __**DIRTY **__**SLUT**__ did something that filled my body with pure__**RAGE**__,____she slapped Sal hard across the face. She fell to the floor. She began to cry, stood and ran to her room._

_I stood staring into the house, I was __**FURIOUS**__! I watched the __**BITCH**__ walk back to my brother in their room. I put my hand into the right pocket of my coat, still staring into the house with no emotion on my face; I pulled out my famous piano wire. I went to the door of the house and slowly opened it. As I stalked my way towards my brother's room, I thought about how I'd strangle them both for how they treated my niece. _

_That's kind of easy when you're Charles Lee Ray, The Lakeshore Strangler._

Part 2

Sally heard choking noises and screaming coming from outside her bedroom door. She stood in fear listening to the sounds. Once the sounds stopped, the house was deadly silent. All she could hear was the sound of her deep, terror-filled breathing. Suddenly, she heard footsteps walking down the hall. She ran to her closet and opened the door. It was as dark as the night sky outside in her closet, but she wasn't afraid. She tiptoed inside and closed the closet door slowly, keeping her eyes on the light underneath her bedroom door. Right before the door closed completely, Sally saw someone standing behind her bedroom door. The bedroom door opens. She hears footsteps getting closer and closer. Sally's breathing grows heavy again and hearts begins to pound in her chest. The footsteps stop right in front of her hiding place. The handle turns, the closet door slowly opens. A light shines in. She looks up. A shadowy figure stands in front of the little girl.

"Sal," the figure says. Sally smiles.

"Uncle Charlie," she yells.

She jumps up and hugs the shadowy figure, her beloved uncle, Charles Lee Ray.

"Hey, sweet heart how are you."

He tenderly hugs his beloved niece and she hugs him back.

"I need you to pack your suitcase, your coming to live with me."

She looks at her uncle and smiles.

"Okay, Uncle Charlie that'd be fun."

Chucky leaves the room.

Sally walks over to her closet and grabs her suitcase. On top of a bunch of clothes she places a picture of a cat and the book 'Love You Forever'; it was given to her by her uncle on her 4th birthday.

"I'm ready Uncle Charlie," Sally shouts.

Chucky comes in to the room and picks up Sally.

"Sal, I need you to close your eyes when I tell you too and keep them closed, Okay."

"Okay," Sally agrees.

"Ready, one, two, thr-

"Wait, I forgot Scabbers," Sally shouts.

"Oh, can't forget Scabbers." Scabbers is a black bear that Chucky bought Sally for her 3rd birthday. Chucky grabs the bear and hands it to his niece.

"Ready," Sal says happily.

"Okay, one, two, three."

Sally closes her eyes; as soon as she does Chucky opens the door and runs out. The master bedroom door was left open by him. Inside, the bed was covered with blood. Sally's step mother had multiple stab wounds in her chest; a chef's knife from their kitchen was lying in a puddle of blood beside her body. Sally's father had been strangled to death.

The walk to Chucky's home was very long and very cold. He carried his niece the whole way, trying to keep her warm as they walked. They arrived at the dirty apartment building where Chucky lived, on the wrong end of Chicago. He carried her up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside, he took her to a small room with a bed, a nightstand and a lamp. He set Sally down.

"Okay, Sal. You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and smiled lightly.

"This is where you can sleep, Sal."

"It's perfect, Uncle Charlie," Sally ran over to Chucky and wrapped her small arms around him, "thank you."

"You're welcome, Sal. I love you. Now get unpacked and get ready for bed," Chucky told her.

Sally watched her uncle leave the room and close the door behind him. She started unpacking her suitcase; she took out the picture of her first cat, Fluffers (an orange tabby), and her book and places it on the nightstand. She yawned. Her eye lids grew heavy with fatigue. She jumped into her small bed.

"Uncle Charlie, will you read me my storybook," Sally yelled.

The door opened and Chucky walked in with a big smile. He sat down beside her on the side of the bed and began to read.

"The End. Good Night, Sal."

"Good Night, Uncle Charlie."

Chucky kissed her on the cheek, turned off the light and left the room.

Part 3

_We lived together for a year, until the night of November 9, 1988. I woke to Sal shouting that she saw police lights coming towards the building. I told her to get dressed. I threw clothes on and ran out; I almost forgot my gun._

"Come on Sal, we're going to meet Eddie."

"Where is he," Sally asked.

"He is at the toy store in his van."

They ran out the back door of the apartment building and down the street. When they finally made it to the street that the toy store was on, a cop, Detective Mike Norris, had already started to chase them down.

"Uncle Charlie, he's catching up to us."

Chucky took out his gun, as he ran holding his niece's hand. He pulled Sally into a door way and started shooting at Detective Norris. He glared down the street and saw that Eddie's van was only a small distance away. He held Sally's little hand tightly and ran towards the van. Detective Norris took this opportunity to strike. He shot at Chucky and hit his leg.

Their hands let go. He fell to the ground. She kneeled over her wounded uncle.

"Uncle Charlie, you're hurt!"

Chucky jumped up, grabbed Sally's arm and continued to run.

"Don't worry ... Sal, just get to the van!"

They ran towards the van, Chucky limping on his newly wounded leg, pulling his niece, Sally trying to keep up with her uncle and trying to hold back her tears. Detective Norris saw that The Lakeshore Strangler was trying to get away. He called his partner to go after the van, the partner, in his police cruiser, drove towards Eddie, sirens blaring. Eddie saw the cop car lights and sped away. Chucky's eyes widen.

"Eddie, help me! Eddie, Eddie, don't leave me, God no," he screamed.

"Where is he is going," Sally screamed.

Chucky pulled Sally towards the toy store doors. He drastically shot at Norris, just missing him.

"Give it up Ray, it's over," Norris shouted.

Detective Norris began to close in on the two. Reacting quickly, Chucky shot the lock of the doors and they ran in. Norris followed them in. Inside the store, Chucky hid behind a Good Guy display, watching Norris as he walked through the store. Chucky and Sally moved quickly and quietly through the store. Chucky aimed his gun at Norris; Sal just stared up at her uncle terrified of what she was watching. He shot his gun at Norris. Then, unexpectedly, Detective Norris shot back and hit Chucky directly in the shoulder.

Chucky fell to the floor, Sal fell beside him and started to cry. He got to his feet and pulled Sally away, hearing that Norris was coming their way. As they ran, Chucky left patches of blood on the floor and a puddle of blood formed in his coat. He began to feel dizzy. Losing control of himself, he backed into a shelf of toys. He put his hand underneath his coat onto his wound. Sally stared up at him with tears running down her cheeks. They walk through the toy store; Chucky's shoulder hit every shelf they passed. He fell into a gap in the toy shelves with his back against the wall; he took his hand out of his coat and found that it was covered inBLOOD!

"Oh, God I'm dying."

"You're bleeding," Sally sobbed. "Uncle Charlie you can't die, you can't."

"C...Cover your ears, Sal."

Sally hesitantly covered her ears. Pure rage filled Chucky's face.

"You hear this you Son of a Bitch; I'm going to get you for it, I'm going to get you and I'm going to get Eddie, no matter what!"

Sally continued to cry, she removed her hands from her ears.

Chucky didn't look at Sally, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her along. She could barely see through her tears. He continued to lose blood and fell into another shelf. He let go of Sally's hand. She followed him as he continued to walk through the rows of toys. Chucky dragged himself towards a set of steel bars. He held them and took deep breaths, realizing what he has to do, for himself and for Sally.

"I gotta to find somebody," he followed the bars as he kept himself moving, looking for what he needed; "I gotta to find somebody."

Now in front of them were to pyramid displays made of Good Guy Doll Boxes.

"I don't know… I gotta to find somebody. Gotta find somebody."

Chucky stumbled past the first pyramid. Sally stopped, as her uncle walked in front of her she saw that the back of his coat was covered in blood. She stood and continued to cry. Tear stains covering her cheeks. Chucky walked in between the two displays and then immediately turned back around, urgently looking. Losing what little strength he had, Chucky collapsed over the second display. He falls to the ground and the boxes tumble on top of him. Detective Norris, who had been searching through the store without having any idea of where The Strangler had gone, heard the dolls tumbling to the ground, and was now walking in their direction.

Chucky laid still. Sally watched him, when he didn't move, she ran to her uncle's side. She kneeled beside him.

"Uncle Charlie," Sally whispered as she gently shook him.

He raised his head and looked at Sally. He tried to force a smile, but the pain was too much.

"I'm okay, Sal."

"But, you're bleeding," Sally sobbed.

"I'll find a way to-

Chucky's hand fell on a Good Guy Doll box in front of him. He could now see the doll inside the box. As their eyes meet he smiled. This was exactly what he had been looking for.

He looked back at his niece; her eyes are red from how much she's been crying. Looking at her, he forgets the pain in his leg and his shoulder. He smiles lightly and remembers how happy she has made him ever since the day he was born. He holds her face in his hand and wipes the tears from her face.

"Don't worry, Sal. If I d…die, I promise that I won't leave you. I…I'll come back and find you in two days, no matter where you are."

"But, how?" Sal starts to cry harder.

"I'll h… handle it, sweetie, but I need you to promise me that you won't get caught by that c… cop."

"I promise."

"I love you, Sal."

"I love you too, Uncle Charlie," Sally sobs. She kisses him on the cheek. Chucky smiles.

"Now go hide."

Sally does as she's told and hides in the space between the two pyramids, where she can still see her uncle.

Charles Lee Ray looked back to the doll. He opened the box. He took out the doll, placed one of his hands on the dolls forehead and the other on its chest. He then began to chant the famous words that would save his life.

"Ahh Dah Duahh Dembella, Give me the power I beg of you. Sequeza Senta Bubwa Demort, Mortez Mai Neborka Debaborshai, Adele Debwasai Dembella, Sequeza Senta Bubwa Demort, Adele Debwasai Dembella, Adele Debwasai Dembella, Adele Debwasai Dembela, Adele Debwasai Dembella!

A bolt of lightning blasted threw the roof of the toy store. The ground shook, Sally screamed at the top of her lungs. Detective Norris was thrown into a pile of toys. Fire exploded through the front windows, shattering the glass. The lightning struck The Lakeshore Strangler's body, killing him instantly.

When the smoke cleared, Sally stared over at the body of her uncle. She stood and walked over to him. She kneeled down beside his body. With one single tear falling down her cheek, she leaned over, and kissed his cold cheek.

"I… love you, Uncle Charlie," Sally sobbed as she started to cry again.

Sally stood up and looked over at the Good Guy Doll her uncle had been 'playing' with. She looked directly at the dolls eyes and the doll stared back. Sal wipped away some of her tears and picked up the doll. It was almost as tall as her. She struggled to wrap her small arm around it.

"You're not going to be found by the police Uncle Charlie w… wouldn't like that," Sally told the doll.

She picked up the Doll's box in her other hand and began to walk towards the back exit of the store, dragging the box behind her. After Sally left her uncle's body, Detective Norris entered the crime scene. He ran over to the criminal and checked his pulse. He grabbed his Walker Talkie and called his partner.

"The Lakeshore Strangler is down, I repeat, The Lakeshore Strangler is down."

Charles Lee Ray

The Lakeshore Strangler

10.09.88

"Never forgotten by the ones who loved him most and who didn't want to know him at all."


	2. Chapter 2: I Promise

Chapter 2:

I Promise

The November winds blew colder then ever on the night of Chucky's death. As Sally exited the Toy Store she felt a gust of wind move over her body. She could barely hear the slamming of the door as the wind made the air around her move. She looked around and saw that she was standing in a dirty, trashed filled alley. She was still holding the Good Guy Doll in her left hand and dragging the box in her right.

Sally sat beside the door as she began to cry again. The tears froze to her cheeks as they came out of her eyes. She was a 5 year old girl who had just lost the one person she loved the most in the whole world and her last living relative. She felt all alone now. She had a reason, a very good reason, to cry.

Sally hugged the Good Guy to keep herself warm. She sat and cried and wished that she wasn't alone. She wished that her uncle was still here to take care of her and love her. One of her teardrops fell from her cheek and onto the Good Guy's shoulder. She remembered the last thing that she had told her uncle she would do. She had to get away from the toy store and the cop inside it. _At least_, she thought, _if I can get away from the toy store, maybe_ _I will find someone who can help me._

"I promised Uncle Charlie that I would get away and never ever let the cop find me," Sally said into the ear of the doll. Sally stood up and placed the Good Guy gently in his box. Then, she closed the lid. She looked in to the eyes of the doll. "And that is what I gotta do."

Suddenly, before Sally could pick up the doll's box, she heard a rustling noise. She did not know where it was coming from. She stared into the darkness of the dirty alley. Just ahead of her there was a smelly looking dumpster. She thought she could see something moving behind it.

"Hey, what you doing here!"

A very violent looking hobo jumped out from behind the dumpster and started to run towards Sally. She screamed and started to run towards the end of the ally, forgetting about the Good Guy she had been protecting. The hobo chased after her. She got closer and closer to the end. Sally ran out of the ally and didn't even notice she was about to run onto the road.

Detective Mike Norris was just leaving the Toy Store after finding The Lakeshore Strangler dead. He got in his car. Then he took out his Walkie-Talkie and called his partner, Jack Santos.

"Jack, come in Jack, can you hear me."

"This is Jack Santos."

"The ambulance just took Ray's body to Chicago General."

"Didn't you say that the scumbag was dead?"

"You know how they are; can't consider the man deceased until a doctor calls it. Hell, I shot him twice, and he got struck by lightning. How'd you do on your end," Mike asked.

"I lost Caputo. He got away from me. One minute he was speeding in front of me and the next minute he was gone. He must of swerved behind another car and gave me the slip or something," Jack Santos explained.

"It's alright. We'll just send Carson and the new rookie with a warrant back to his house. They'll find him."

"Sounds good, see you at the station, over and out."

Mike put his walkie talkie down on the seat beside him. Turned on his car and pulled on to the road. This was when Sally was startled by the hobo and started to run from him.

As Mike drove towards the ally, Sally ran out in front of him. Mike slammed on the breaks, stopping just in time. Sally stopped dead in her tracks. She was breathing heavy. She looked back into the ally; the hobo was not chasing her anymore. She looked up to see who had saved her from the scary hobo and realised why he was gone.

Sitting in the driver's seat of the car was the cop who had been chasing after her and Chucky. Sally froze. She stood in front of the car staring at the Detective. _I can't get caught by him; _Sal thought,_ I promised Uncle Charlie_. No matter how much her mind told her legs to get out of there, they wouldn't move. She just kept staring at Detective Norris.

Mike Norris recognized the little girl with the long, curly, black hair and the freckles covering her face. It was the little girl that was being pulled around by Charles Lee Ray. Millions of questions raced through his mind. _Why was she with a murderer? What had made her run out on the road and in front of a car? Who was she?_ The detective opened his car door, the car still running, and went to get the little girl from in front of his car.

Sally's heart started to beat faster and faster as she watched Mike get out of the police car and begin to walk towards her! The promise she made with her uncle kept running through her mind. Don't get caught by the police. Do. Not. Get. Caught! She had to take action. She had to run!

But it was too late, when she turned and tried to run; Mike grabbed her hand so she couldn't get away. Mike felt the need to pick the poor girl up, considering she was only a tiny 5 year old, it was a good idea. Instead of feeling safe in his authoritative arms, she began to kick and throw her arms around. She began to scream as she attempted to escape the detective's grip.

"Hey, stop little girl! You need to come with me. I'm going to take you somewhere safe," Mike tried to yell over the screaming of the girl.

He struggled as he tried to carry her to the back seat of his police car.

Sally was so filled with frustration; she tried and tried to get out of the cops arms. Mike reached out his arm and opened the door, she felt all hope rush out of her body and she went limp in his arms. She stopped trying to escape. She had lost all of the fight inside of her. Mike placed Sally gently into the car.

"You're going to be alright, little girl," he said with a smile. Then he shut the door and went towards the front of the car.

Sally sat and listened to the sound of the driver's door slamming and the car starting. She began to cry furiously. The thought of breaking her uncle's promise, made her heart feel like it had been crushed. She cried and cried, but Mike never seemed to move. She didn't notice that the clear wall in front of her was sound proof. She cried until she fell asleep.

As Sally slept, she dreamt of better times when her Uncle Charlie was still alive, when they use to play together and love each other. She dreamt of the best days of her life.


End file.
